


The Boy Incapable of Being Worth Anything

by Salgexica



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Michael does the big oof, No happy endings, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgexica/pseuds/Salgexica
Summary: This is a vent fic for my own spicy thoughts, it's angsty boys.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, if you squint
Kudos: 27





	The Boy Incapable of Being Worth Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic for my own spicy thoughts, it's angsty boys.

"Jeremy, If something ever happens to me... I want you to know you made my life worthwhile. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me." Michael tells Jeremy. It's true, Michael would have never made it this far without Jeremy. He's sprawled out on Jeremy's bed, effectively hogging it. 'God I'm so selfish.' He thinks as he curls in on himself, taking up less and less of the bed. He tries not to notice the concerned look on Jeremy's face as he's reassured nothing is going to happen to happen to him. Jeremy tries to change the subject to something happier. Michael feigns interest for the sake of Jeremy. It's not like he doesn't care what he has to say, normally he clings on to every word he has to say. He checks the time on his watch and the train comes through in an hour. Michael cuts him off "Sorry Jerbear, i really need to go. See ya!" He has the normal chipper tone and expression as he gets up and packs his things that he brought, most of them being games he wanted to play for the last time. "Hey Jeremy... mahal kita." He stands in the doorway and Jeremy just laughs "Micah, you know I don't even know how to pronounce that." Michael smiles at hearing Jeremy's giggles for the last time as he walks down the stairs and out the door.

He stopped his car at the park, where the train tracks pass by. He doesn't leave a note, it'd hurt less to his friends if they thought it was an accident anyway. 'If it'll hurt.' He thinks. Even though he was told he was cared for and loved... he didn't think his friends and family were liars per-say but how much could it possibly hurt, he was just Michael, the boy incapable of being worth anything. He walked a mile down the tracks, The jungle gyms and swings turn into a dense forest. If there was a regret he could think of at the moment, it was not appreciating his surroundings more. When he was a kid he could remember running from the "Jersey Devil" with Jeremy in the woods by his mothers' house. He used to love nature but now as he looked at the changing leaves, illuminated by the moon and stars he couldn't help but feel like it was too late. The walk is long but he couldn't just stay in the park where some kid will find him and be traumatized in the morning. Instead a misfit teen finds him, looking for a quiet place to smoke pot with his friends deeper into the night. He'll point out a red hoodie and hide behind a tree, shielding his pot in his back pocket and when it doesn't move he'll investigate and have to shakily tell his friends what he saw. 

Michael took a trembling breath as he waited for a horn, a rumble, a vibration on the tracks, anything. When he doesn't get the grounding he was looking for he slides on his headphones and blared his newest musical obsession. A man that sounded similar to Michael sang about Broadway and how he's falling through the sky. For once that day he lets himself relax and immerses himself in the music. He didn't even notice the horns he was so desperately looking for or the 3 missed calls from Jeremy, that turned into 15 by the time the officer picked the phone off the tracks, taking it in for evidence in the morning.


End file.
